


Honey Won’t You Let Me In

by Borderlinemediocre



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Feelings, Felching, Fluff, Frottage, Kinda, Kissing, Liverpool, M/M, Mo is v forward, Rimming, Smut, Teasing, slight begging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 09:32:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18989968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borderlinemediocre/pseuds/Borderlinemediocre
Summary: “What?”“You, Dej. So pretty.”Title from Tallest Man on Earth





	Honey Won’t You Let Me In

“What do you want for your birthday?” Mo asks Dejan over breakfast one morning. They’re sitting outside by the pool, temperatures already rising, both shirtless. 

“A Ferrari.” 

“I’m not buying you a Ferrari.” 

“Some friend you are. All this money and you keep it all to yourself.”

“Dej you have like five cars man!”

“No Ferrari though...”

“Don’t pout. I’ll get you something better.” 

Dejan’s pout turns into a small smile as they finish eating. 

 

—————

 

“You’re not supposed to swim right after you eat, you know.”

“But Dej I’m hot. I need to.” 

“Well where is your bathing suit?” 

“Don’t need one. My pool.” 

Dejan goes silent as Mo slips out of his shorts and walks to the edge of the pool, jumping into the deep end. He swims for a bit before leaning on the edge. 

“You gonna join me?” 

Mo’s dripping wet, muscular shoulders glistening in the soft morning light. 

“You are naked in there.” 

“Yeah, it feels good! Come in. I insist.”

“I’m getting my bathing suit.” 

 

—————-

 

“Wow Dej you are so pale, you need to sit out today.” 

“Not all of us are lucky enough to have the skin of an Egyptian king, Mo.” 

“Come swim with me!” 

“I’m coming, don’t come near me with your nakedness. Give me space.”

Dej slides into the water and swims under for a bit. When he comes up, he’s face to face with a grinning Mo. 

“Mo what did I just say?” 

“Don’t you want to be near me? Don’t you want to touch me?” 

“What?” 

“Don’t you want to touch me, Dej?” 

Dejan blushes, unsure what to think of Mo at this moment. The question almost makes him laugh. Of course he wants to touch him, he’s the most beautiful man he’s ever laid eyes on. He doesn’t reply.

Mo pushes Dej gently into the side of the pool, placing his hands on either side of him, gripping the ledge. Their bodies are pressed together, and Dej can feel Mo’s length digging into his leg. Mo’s big eyes look even sweeter from this angle.

“What’s gotten into you, Mo?” 

Mo kisses him, all wet lips and roaming hands. Dej kisses back after a while, and it makes Mo let out a little moan. 

“You are crazy.” 

“Get naked with me?” 

Dej doesn’t reply, so Mo sinks down in the water, pulling Dej’s shorts down with him. He comes back up with another signature grin.

“What?” 

“You, Dej. So pretty.” 

Dejan blushes again, still pinned against the pool edge, now completely naked and totally unsure of what to do. Does Mo want to fuck him? Does he want to be fucked? What is going on?

“What is going on?” Is all he can get out. 

“Dej, I know how you look at me. Everyone does, you’d have to be blind to not notice. And lately I’ve been looking at you, too.” 

This time it’s Dejan who initiates the kiss, heart pounding. His hands move around to Mo’s back and down to his ass, both letting out little moans when he finally grabs hold of it. Grabbing Mo’s ass, he thinks, is akin to a religious experience. Maybe he’ll laugh at himself for that thought later but in the moment it feels apt. 

Mo moves down to kiss his neck, sticking his ass out a bit. 

“Jesus Mo. you trying to kill me?” Dej half moans out, his head tipping backwards. Mo licks and open mouth kisses from Dejan’s jaw all the way to his chest, and Dej can feel the passion in him with every touch. 

“Come into the bedroom with me.” 

“Mo are you sure? We don’t have to.”

“Dej. Come. I need you.” 

Mo pulls Dej out of the pool by the hand, and they both pause to admire the other’s wet body. They let out a “fuck” in unison and head inside.

Still wet, they roll onto the bed, Mo on top of his teammate, pinning him down and kissing him. 

“I’ll never get tired of these lips.” 

Dej’s heart flutters at Mo’s words, kissing him deeper, somehow. Their dicks are perfectly lined up, creating delicious friction. 

“Want to get you off. See you come.”

Mo slides down Dej’s body and takes him into his mouth, ass in the air.

“Fuck, Mo.” 

Mo takes Dej all in, gagging a bit but pushing through. He looks up, tears forming in his eyes, and bobs up and down. He hums around it, spit dripping down Dej’s balls, mixing with the pool water and making the bed even wetter.

“Mo your mouth is magic.” 

Mo puts his hands behind his back and opens his mouth a bit more, an invitation. Dej fucks up into his boy’s waiting mouth, hitting the back of his throat. Mo takes it, the two locking eyes.

Dej gives little warning before he comes down Mo’s throat, not holding his violent thrusts back. Mo swallows what he can, the rest dripping down his chin. He makes a point to lick his lips, not breaking eye contact. 

Mo’s eyes are wild, darker than normal and pupils huge, his lips glistening with come. His dick is painfully hard, and he looks like he could devour Dejan in an instant. It almost makes Dej a little scared.

“Your come, finally got to taste you. So good, Dej.” 

Mo climbs back up, straddling Dej’s waist, dick in his hand.

“Can I come on you? You wanna see me come, Dej? Wanna, for you.” Mo’s accent is thick, his hand pumping his dick so hard that Dejan’s not sure how it even feels good. 

“Would love to see my boy come, I wanna hear you, too.” 

Dej runs his hands up Mo’s thighs, around to his ass, and Mo moans with every pump. He keeps up eye contact, grinding down onto Dej’s stomach, loving the feel on his balls. Mo finally lets himself come, all over Dej’s chest, neck and face, moaning his name.

Mo leans down and kisses Dej, come making their kiss slippery. 

“You like the taste?” 

“You know I want to fuck with you but I can’t. You’re delicious, Mo.” 

Mo keeps kissing him, moving down slowly to clean him up with his mouth. 

“You’re pretty delicious yourself.” 

 

—————

 

“Hey, there are our two lovebirds!” Alex yells when they join some of the boys for dinner later that night. The other boys always tease them, but this time it makes both of them blush.

They sit together at the table, tension palatable. They’re both still buzzing from this morning, and trying to keep cool in public is not what either of them wants to be doing right now. 

When some food arrives, Dej offers Mo a bite. Usually an innocuous thing, but this time they both feel the intimacy of the act. They lock eyes, Dej slowly bringing the bite to Mo’s full lips, Mo opening his mouth, waiting. Mo lets out a little noise when he takes the bite, Dej’s focus turned to Mo’s mouth.

Mo feels a nudge and snaps out of his trance, if only for a second.

It’s Andy. 

“Oy, what’s up with you two? You seem more in love than normal!” 

“Just feeding my boy, you know. Gotta make sure he stays strong, big game coming up.” 

The two lovebirds continue their meal, ignoring the other boys’ whistles and comments. They can’t seem to care at the moment, getting closer and closer. Finally, Mo breaks down and kisses Dej, bringing the other boys to a dead silence. Dej snakes a hand into Mo’s hair, and the other hand touches his thigh. 

“Finally!!” Trent yells, and the other boys laugh, a couple claps here and there. The boys are still kissing, not seeming to acknowledge their teammates. 

“Ok boys, get a room, we’re trying to eat here.” Andy whines, really just jealous of Dej. He’s mesmerized by the way Mo looks at him, how deeply they kiss. 

Mo gets up and pulls Dej towards the bathrooms while the other boys watch, surprised.

“I thought I could make it through dinner but I can’t, need it, now. The way you fed me, Dej, your eyes, I want you to fuck me.” 

Dej has Mo pushed up against the wall of the stall, not believing the words coming out of his boy’s mouth. Mo gets his shorts down and reaches back to his hole, sliding a couple fingers inside. Dej watches helplessly, and he doesn’t think his dick has ever been harder. And he might actually get to feel Mo’s hole around him, like right now, which makes him dizzy.

“Such a fucking slut, Mo.” 

“Yours.”

“Want me to fill you up baby?” 

“Need it.”

Mo’s really not prepped, but he sucks Dej off quickly and messily, with just enough spit to use as lube. Dej picks him up, Mo’s muscular thighs wrapping around his waist, and lines up.

“You sure you want this, Mo?”

“Dej if you don’t fuck me right now I swear.”

“What will you do, little one?”

“Dej please, please fuck me, please.”

“You’re so cute when you beg, Salah.”

Dej slides in, an incredibly tight fit, and they both moan, echoing in the small bathroom. He bounces Mo on his dick, a beautiful smile forming on Mo’s face. Mo holds onto the top of the stall as he savors every thrust, not caring if anyone hears them. 

They both come at the same time, Dej filling Mo up and Mo coming all over Dej’s chest for the second time today. They come down slowly, foreheads pressed together, breathing heavy. 

They finally clean up a bit and head back out to dinner, knowing they’re gonna get shit from the boys. 

“God Mo, I’ve never seen anyone look more fucked.” Trent laughs, and Mo laughs as well, lighting up the room with his smile. Dej’s eyes are locked on Mo, basking in the fact that everyone knows they just fucked. Everyone knows Mo is his. 

 

—————

 

“Mo?” 

It’s 8am on Dej’s birthday, and he wakes up to his dick hard and leaking inside Mo’s mouth. 

“Hi birthday boy.” 

Mo moves up Dej’s body and sinks around him, the intense heat and tightness waking Dej up properly within moments. 

“Did you miss me?”

Mo grabs Dej’s wrists and holds him down, slowly grinding onto his massive length. 

“Of course, every second I’m not inside you, beautiful boy.” 

Mo leans down and they kiss, slow and hot, both men feeling more heat build in their stomachs. 

“Fill me up, Dej. Love feeling your come inside me.”

Dej holds Mo down by the hips and comes hard, Mo savoring the feeling of every twitch inside him. 

“My sweet boy, come here.” Dej says softly, pulling Mo up and turning him around until he’s sitting on the taller man’s face. He positions Mo’s hole over his mouth, licking inside and tasting himself. 

Mo moans deeply, loving how dirty Dej is being. He moves his ass around, Dej moaning into it. 

“Fuck Dej, so hot. I’m not gonna last.”

“Then come for me, Mo.”

Mo sits up slightly, still straddling Dej’s face, and barely touches his own dick before coming so hard he blacks out for a second. 

“So good, baby boy.”

They both lay back down, Mo cuddling into Dej’s side, smiling. After they come down a bit, Mo reaches over to his nightstand and pulls out a small box. 

“What’s this?”

“Happy Birthday, my love.”

Dej opens the box, revealing a key.

“I know you’re here all the time anyway but, I wanted to make it official. Will you move in with me, Dej? I don’t want to spend one more night away from you.”

Dej smiles wide and kisses Mo deeply. 

“Of course I’ll move in with you, my sweet boy.”

“I love you, Dej.” 

“I love you too, Mo.” 

They kiss again.

“So no Ferrari?”


End file.
